


post production

by bookwormyangel



Series: miraculous [marichat] moments [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Marinette is a Fashion Designer, PWP, adrien is her doting boyfriend, aged-up, not even a little one, this is literally just sex there's no plot, welcome to the sin bin!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:36:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormyangel/pseuds/bookwormyangel
Summary: there’s no better way to celebrate a milestone than with shameless sex. marichat with a dash of adrienette.





	post production

Chat was leaning against Marinette’s balcony, eyes on her front door, finished with patrol. He was tapping his fingers against his arm impatiently, waiting for Marinette to come home. Ears perked, he pushed open the sliding glass door as soon as he heard Marinette’s key slide into the lock. Grinning, Chat crossed the room in quick strides and grabbed her arm as she slinked into the apartment. Cradling her head in his hands, Chat captured her lips in his, savoring Marinette’s smile against his lips. Marinette, balanced amazingly in her heels, bent, her lips never leaving Chat’s. Hooking a finger in the back of her heel, she slipped it off, dropping a few inches and forcing Chat to bend down.  
His hands went from cupping her face to roaming over her back. “Oh,” he purred against her lips, hands stilling. “I can reach the zipper.”  
Marinette pulled away slightly, her breath warm against Chat’s lips. “Then why am I still in my dress?” Marinette taunted, wiggling slightly in Chat’s hands. Chat laughed, bending back down and kissing Marinette again. He splayed his hands over her back, the smooth material of her dress slipping like water under his gloves, slowly making his way up her back. 

“Any minute now,” Marinette whispered huskily, moving her lips against his mouth. Chat smiled, kissing his way down her neck instead. Marinette leaned her head back to give him better access, her loose curls tickling Chat’s knuckles.

“Putty,” Chat mocked, finally clutching the zipper between two fingers. Her dress was wine red, long and slinky against her body. Marinette’s breathing hitched as Chat pulled the zipper ever so slowly, goosebumps erupting on her skin. Her hands tightened on his hips. 

Chat pulled the zipper, and the cool air of the apartment kissed Marinette’s warm skin. Letting out a low moan, Marinette gripped Chat’s bell, closing her whole hand around it. Smiling, she began to pull, kissing patches of skin as they were revealed. Chat shivered against Marinette’s lips, and he ran his hands over her shoulders, pushing the straps to her dress down. She was warm, and Marinette moaned against him as his gloves ran over her skin. Chat, still pushing the dress down, dropped to his knees in front of her, pulling the dress off. It dropped to the floor, pooling around Marinette’s feet. 

“You’re wearing the little back pieces,” Chat breathed, lungs constricting. 

“And you’re wearing too much,” Marinette sighed, hands pushed into his shoulders. 

Coming back to his full height, Chat’s teeth grazed against her thighs, her stomach, her breasts. “Let me fix that then,” Chat said. Marinette grabbed the bell again, and Chat covered her hand with his, yanking it down. Stepping back from Marinette, Chat pulled his arms from the leather in a fluid motion. Marinette growled, pushing Chat into the door and hooking one of her legs around his hip, her dress forgotten on the hardwood floor. Marinette kissed her way down his neck, his chest, and he moaned. Wrapping her arms around Chat’s shoulders, Marinette hoisted herself up, legs wrapping around Chat’s hips. His hands cupped her thighs, pulling her closer to him and massaging at the same time.  
He was fevered, rabid, as his mouth moved against hers. Marinette tasted like chocolate and vanilla, late night dessert, and he couldn’t get enough. He dug his nails into her thighs, eliciting a mew from Marinette and causing her to wiggle closer to his body. Chat pushed away from the door, and stepped over Marinette’s dress fluidly, and Marinette grinded her hips against him, rubbing against his suit.

“That event lasted too long,” Chat murmured as Marinette kissed his neck. “Missed you on patrol, Bugaboo.” 

Marinette, still trailing kisses over Chat’s neck, sighed. “I know,” she sighed. “But I can’t leave my first show. You missed the finale,” she answered, biting his neck for emphasis.  
It was true, but, as Adrien, he had been to every rehearsal, and knew the program like the back of his hand. It was only right that Marinette’s model boyfriend was there to support her first fashion show, but the rehearsals were always earlier than the show. He stayed for as long as he could, and when Marinette walked across the stage, beaming and shining, she winked at him before he snuck out the back. 

Chat laughed, his heart stuttering. “I wish I could’ve been there, but,” he said, throwing Marinette on to her bed, “This is much, much better.”  
Marinette squealed, limbs sprawling across the covers. She recovered quickly, leaning into the pillows, and stretching her arms out across them, smiling.  
“Here I am, only in my underwear, and there you are, still in your suit,” she taunted, pulling her legs up and crossing them. 

Chat smiled, his skin shining in the light from Marinette’s windows. She laid there for a minute, staring at him. The Paris skyline behind him illuminated his hair, making it platinum blond. His arms rippled as he made his way out of the rest of the suit, pulling himself out of the rest of it quicker than Marinette had ever seen before. His mask was still in place, eyes a piercing green and ears twitching. He made a move towards the bed, but Marinette stuck out a foot, slapping it against his chest. 

“No, no-, “ Marinette started, wagging a finger. Chat, undeterred, took the heel of her foot in his hand. Eyes locked on Marinette, he leaned his knees on the bed, and kissed her calf. Marinette’s breath hitched, and heat flooded her core. 

Chat tutted, “All these bruises, Bugaboo. You need to be more careful.” 

“Comes with the job,” Marinette responded, eyes hooded as she watched Chat kiss the bruises around her knees. 

Chat laughed, “Tell me about it.” 

Marinette rubbed her thighs together, tilting her head back and sighing. 

“Oh, no no,” Chat said, dropping her foot and leaning over her. He reached up a hand and ran his fingers along Marinette’s legs, feather light ouches caressing around her knee, creeping every higher, fingers splaying the higher he went. He smiled when Marinette arched her back, pushing his hand up farther. Chat paused. “Stop moving,” he demanded, fingers still as he looked up at her through hooded, lustful eyes. Marinette moaned, pale skin flushed pink with heat. Smirking, Chat pushed against Marinette’s thigh, her supple skin hot against his palm. Marinette bit her lip, the air caressing her panties. Chat lowered himself completely on to the bed and used his other hand to push against Marinette’s other thigh. 

“God, I love these panties,” Chat breathed, sighing against the dark black fabric. “But I like you more with nothing on.” 

Marinette groaned, reaching up and running her fingers through her hair before propping up on her elbows. “Undress me then!” she demanded, voice strained. 

“Wait a second,” Chat said, dragging himself up and settling between her spread legs. “I do really love these black pieces,” he teased, staring down at her. They were lacy and thin, a sliver of fabric that left nothing to the imagination. Marinette’s chest was heaving, breasts pushed against her lacy black bra, the pink of her nipples not at all concealed. Marinette groaned, running her hands over her body since Chat wasn’t doing it for her. 

“So impatient,” Chat said, grabbing her hands and pushing them above her. He locked their fingers together, sliding back down her body slowly, trailing wet kisses in his wake. He brought their hands down, still tangled, and kissed right above her panties, nipping at her hips.

“Oh my God, Chat,” Marinette sighed breathily, pressing her hips up against his face. She could feel Chat smiling into her skin as he slowly, excruciatingly, kissed his way up her stomach. Her heart was beating like a hummingbird, and she could feel it pulsing everywhere. “I need to touch you,” she breathed, skin rippling as he kissed his way up to her bra.  
“Begging already?” he laughed. In a breath, he let go of one of her hands and she immediately dug her fingers into his plush blond locks. “Sit up,” he demanded, moving his lips against her skin. Marinette shivered, scratching at his scalp. He sat up instead, and Marinette whimpered at the loss of heat and pressure. He pulled her into his lap, and Marinette wrapped her legs tightly around his hips, grinding. Chat groaned, deep and guttural, and undid Marinette’s bra with a quick gesture. 

The straps slid off of her shoulders, and goosebumps erupted across her supple breasts. Chat hooked a finger underneath one loose strap and began to pepper her skin with butterfly kisses. Marinette pushed herself against him, and yanked her arms through the straps. She wrestled it off and tossed it over the side. “I’m too impatient for this,” Marinette said, grabbing Chat’s shoulders and pulling him to her. 

Their lips collided and Marinette could see stars. She ran her tongue around his mouth, taking all he would give her, getting drunk off him. Running her hands over his arms, she could feel his muscles ripple as she clutched at him, and he ran his fingertips down her back. Her nipples brushed against his chest, and she shuddered, struggling to push herself closer, and closer, wanting to feel everything, all of him.

Chat pulled away from Marinette’s lips, nipping and biting down her neck. He watched, her eyes closed and head tossed back. She was pink, shiny with sweat, and panting putty in his hands. Slowly, he lowered her back against the pillows and took one of her nipples in his mouth, tongue circling around it. His left hand reached up, flicking her other nipple, reveling in the shock waves that coursed through her body every time. Her hands were everywhere, his hair, his arms, his back. She was clawing at him, her nails dragging across his skin in a way that made him twitch in his suit’s boxers. 

Marinette was humming, the sound coming from deep in her throat. Chat detached himself from her, blowing on her nipple as he moved to take the other one in his mouth.  
“Oh my God, keep going,” Marinette moaned, pushing her chest into his face. Chat pulled away, kissing around her breasts before making his way back down her stomach. He tilted his head, and licked her hip, tongue dipping into her curves. He bit, sucking her pale skin into his mouth and leaving a trail of beautifully purple hickies, before kissing his way around the band of her panties. 

“You’re so wet,” he breathed against them, hands gripping her ass. He smiled, “I think these panties might be ruined.” 

“Take them off,” Marinette demanded, her voice strained and breathy. Her hands gripped any piece of Chat she could, her chest pushed up. 

Chat almost growled, “With pleasure.” He hooked his fingers into the band and Marinette lifted up, helping him pull them down her body, tantalizingly slow. Chat threw the black lace behind him, eyes focused on the prize in front of him. He was almost drooling. 

Marinette groaned, and Chat licked his lips. Unsatisfied, Marinette went to rub her thighs together again, but Chat was a step ahead. His hands were already at her knees, rubbing his way up. He spread her thighs, and Marinette shuddered as the cool air cooled her warm body, sweat and Chat’s saliva wet on her skin.  
Chat pushed himself up, into Marinette’s lips. He was purring, and they began to kiss wildly. Marinette knotted her fingers in Chat’s hair, tugging him closer and closer to her, sucking on his lips. In a flurry, Chat brushed a finger against her entrance, and Marinette shuddered, biting down on Chat’s lips. 

Marinette moaned, and Chat moved his finger up and down her slit, twitching at how wet she was. Marinette seized up, her mouth open. Chat pulled away, his finger stilling. “Relax, Purrincess,” he purred, breath warm. 

Marinette was on fire, her senses overloaded. “Move,” she demanded, opening her eyes and pulling his body closer to her. Chat groaned and slipped his finger inside her, crooking it and then pulling back out. Marinette was warm, already pulsing around Chat’s finger. Marinette breathed through her mouth, ragged, and Chat kissed her neck, sucking.  
“Another,” Marinette demanded, arching as Chat crooked his finger. Without hesitation, Chat plunged a second finger inside of her, and she whined, clutching at his arms. “Come here,” she said, and Chat licked up her neck, letting Marinette capture his lips. With every movement, Marinette pushed down, meeting Chat’s strokes with every breath. Using his thumb, Chat tapped against her clit, and she mewled, letting Chat slip his tongue into her mouth. They were sloppy and passionate; Marinette could feel Chat’s heartbeat against her chest, and the blood coursing through her veins. 

Chat kissed his way across Marinette’s cheek, taking her earlobe into his mouth. “Come for me,” he whispered, and Marinette’s mouth opened in a wide O. Chat was tapping and sliding, his fingers making quick work, and Marinette’s legs were shaking, still spread. “Chaton,” she whined, nails digging into his shoulders. 

“Come.” 

Marinette let go, spasming and clutching at Chat as she rode out her orgasm around his hand. He was still pumping his fingers in and out, biting Marinette’s neck as she tossed her head back and moaned, sending shivers down Chat’s back. One hand clutched at his arm, the other around his neck, her back arched off of the bed and into Chat. She pushed herself into Chat’s hand, her orgasm a rolling high. 

Marinette slouched back against the pillows, her legs and body slack. Chat sat up, face flush and smile on his lips. Marinette looked at him through hooded eyes, fingers folded against her hand, focusing her hooded eyes back on Chat. She laid there for a minute, the smirked, leaning up. She started at Chat as she leaned forward and took one of his fingers in her mouth. Marinette licked all of his fingers clean, and watched as Chat bit his lip and twitched in front of her. She leaned up, letting his wrist go. Crawling to him, Marinette pulled him to her and hooked the tips of her fingers in the band of his underwear. 

“Off. Now,” she demanded, voice husky, as her hair fell over her shoulders. Chat pulled them off in the blink of an eye, tossed himself on to the bed, and tugged Marinette on top of him. She straddled his hips, poised over his pulsing member. Chat tugged Marinette’s hair, twining it around his fingers, as he brought her down, tangling their lips together. Marinette wiggled her way down, gasping into Chat’s mouth as she settled against his length. Chat moaned, grabbing on to Marinette’s hips as she sat, breathing heavily.  
“Okay?” Chat asked, struggling to control his breathing. Head down, Marinette nodded, her hair dancing across Chat’s chest. With a breath, Marinette started moving, side to side, adjusting. 

“God,” she moaned, throwing her head back, and started to bounce. Chat shuddered, his blood rushing faster and his heart beating in his ears. He moved, matching Marinette’s pace, and thrusting up. Marinette bit her lip, but Chat could still hear the scream in her throat. “Let it out,” he said, pushing up. “Scream for me.” 

And scream she did. Marinette picked up her pace, balancing herself with hands splayed on Chat’s chest. Head tossed back, she let out a glorious cacophony of moans and mewls and groans as Chat pounded into her. He was grunting, sweat beading down his temples. His hands were still splayed across Marinette’s hips, grip tight, and his eyes settled on her form, writhing with pleasure. Her hair was flying against her back, black locks catching the moonlight, eyelashes fanned against her flush cheeks. Her chest was heaving, bouncing, nipples pert. Chat was watching as she impaled herself on him, and he was more aroused more than before. 

Marinette was huffing, her breath coming in short gasps. Chat could feel her nails digging into his shoulders, and knew that there would be purple, crescent moon bruises there tomorrow, along with bruises on his hips from where Marinette gripped him with her Ladybug thighs. Suddenly, Chat used his grip on Marinette’s hips to flip them. She shrieked, long hair fanning and whipping Chat in the face. He hovered, pounding into her. A gasping “Oh,” came from Marinette’s mouth before he sent her mewling, legs tightening around his hips. He picked up his pace, so close. Marinette clenched around him, and he moaned out her name, biting on to her breast hard as they came at the same time. Chat’s pace slowed, but he still pushed in and out as Marinette came down from her second orgasm. 

Chat buried his face in her neck, breathing heavily, and Marinette sighed, limbs shaking with exertion. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as he settled between her legs, head on her chest, still inside her. 

“I can feel your heartbeat,” Chat whispered, finally dropping his transformation. “I love that I make it beat that fast.” 

He pulled out with a twitch, but stayed between Marinette’s legs. “I love you, Adrien,” she whispered, gently threading her fingers through his blond curls, and rubbing up and down over his back. Adrien kissed her chest in response, turning his head into her and wrapping his arms around her hips. 

“So much,” he whispered, eyes closed, lulled, happy, and spent.


End file.
